Eugenio, el Genio
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: “Buenos días, tardes o noches, mi estimado amo o ama según el caso. Mi nombre es decir nombre aquí”… ¡Me llamo Eugenio! “Soy el genio místico de la lámpara. Tengo poderes cósmicos semifenomenales y le concederé todo aquello que desee. Pobres Mamodos.
1. Kanchome

Otra más de mis locuras.

**Summary: **"Buenos días, tardes o noches, mi estimado amo o ama (según sea el caso). Mi nombre es (decir nombre aquí)"… ¡Ah, si¡Hola¡Me llamo Eugenio! "Soy el genio místico de la lámpara. Tengo poderes cósmicos semifenomenales y le concederé todo aquello que desee." Pobres mamodos... Pobres...

**Disclaimer:** Zatch Bell y todo lo relacionado M.R. Eugenio, por el contrario, si es de mi creación (¡Qué gran logro!).

* * *

**Eugenio, el Genio.**

Kyanchome.

Kyanchome caminó alrededor de la mesa, sin despegar los ojos de la botella.

Era una botella antigua, muy antigua y tapizada en joyas; tenía una forma rara, llena de protuberancias; una boquilla alargada que abría paso a una parte esférica unida a otra parte ovalada y acabada en un fondo abombado. Estaba hecha de un vidrio muy grueso de colores azul, rojo, verde y violeta. Aunque resultaba difícil asegurarlo.

¡Estaba cubierta por una monstruosa capa de polvo!

El pequeño mamodo con pico de pato pensaba que la botella era muy bonita; únicamente necesitaba una limpieza a fondo para lucirse.

Así que estiró su manita y la frotó con la manga de su mameluco.

Un denso humo de color verde pastel salió por la boca de la botella y tomó la forma de un hombre joven de piel olivácea y largo y enmarañado cabello oscuro. Vestía de una forma muy extraña; un sombrerito rojo con forma de maceta boca abajo con un cordoncito dorado colgando, en lugar de camisa llevaba un chaleco abierto de color rosa mexicano bordado con unas flores verdes estilizadas, un amplio y holgado pantalón azul cielo, una especie de bufanda amarilla con flecos a modo de cinturón y unas puntiagudas babuchas naranjas.

Un conjunto capaz de cegar a cualquier persona.

El hombre miró a su alrededor fascinado; parecía un niño en una juguetería. Luego sus ojos de color avellana se posaron en el mamodo. Sacó una pequeña tarjeta rosada de debajo de su sombrerito y comenzó a leer:

-"Buenos días, tardes o noches, mi estimado amo o ama (según sea el caso). Mi nombre es (decir nombre aquí)"… ¡Ah, si¡Hola¡Me llamo Eugenio! "Soy el genio místico de la lámpara. Tengo poderes cósmicos semifenomenales y le concederé todo aquello que desee."

Kyanchome lo miró maravillado.

-¿Puedo pedir lo que yo quiera? –preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-¡Claro¡Todo lo que quieras! –confirmó Eugenio emocionado.

-¡Deseo ser el Rey Mamodo!

-¡Excepto eso! –anunció Eugenio alegremente.

-¿Qué?

-¡No puedo convertirte en Rey Mamodo! –exclamó el genio entusiasmado.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Kyanchome-. ¡Tú me dijiste que me concederías todo lo que yo quisiera!

-¡Y así es! –dijo felizmente Eugenio-. ¡Te daré todo aquello que desees¡Bueno, de hecho solamente será un deseo sujeto a disponibilidad según lo indicado en la página 218, párrafo 14, artículo 527, inciso f de mi contrato! –explicó con una gran energía-. ¡Entre los deseos que NO puedo concederte se incluyen matar, traer a los muertos de regreso, hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien, convertir a alguien Rey del Mundo Mamodo y hacer que los libros de otros mamodos se quemen mediante combustión espontánea!

-¿Y qué es lo que si puedo pedir?

-¡Todo lo demás!

El rostro de Kyanchome adoptó una expresión pensativa.

-¿Puedo desear ser el mamodo más fuerte de todos?

-¡Eso sí! –exclamó Eugenio-. ¡Solamente tienes que decir la palabra mágica!

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

-¡Debes decir: "deseo" y pedir tu deseo!

-¡Deseo ser el mamodo más fuerte de todos!

-¡Coooncedido!

Eugenio se cruzó de brazos e hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

-¡Ahora eres el mamodo más fuerte!

-¿En serio? –se extrañó el niño pato-. No me siento más fuerte.

-¡Y no lo eres!

-¿Qué¡Pero si acabas de decir que soy el mamodo más fuerte!

-¡Y lo eres!

-Pero no soy más fuerte.

-¡Así es!

-No entiendo –declaró Kyanchome rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Eres el mamodo más fuerte pero no eres más fuerte! –declaró Eugenio-. ¡Hice a los otros mamodos más débiles que tú!

**Mochinoki, Japón.**

-¡Kiyo¡Auxilio!

Takamine entró corriendo al cuarto de estar, encontrándose con Zatch debajo del televisor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó el adolescente, levantando el pesado aparato y regresándolo a su lugar.

-Yo no hice nada –gimió el pequeño mamodo rubio-. Estaba jugando a levantar la tele¡y de repente se puso muy pesada!

¡Me estaba aplastando!

**Moscú, Rusia.**

Bari se frotó la cabeza y gruñó adolorido.

La niñita que acababa de darle la paliza de su vida se alejó tranquilamente, pedaleando su triciclo y chupando su paleta, con su precioso vestido rosa y su cabello peinado en coletas.

¡¿Cómo era posible que una mocosa cómo esa lo hubiera atizado de esa forma?!

**Los Angeles, Estados Unidos.**

Megumi bajó del escenario satisfecha.

Había sido un gran concierto.

Esa gira por los Estados Unidos comenzaba con el pie derecho.

Camino a su camerino se encontró a su pequeña amiga pelirroja ahorcando a uno de los tipos de seguridad.

-¡Tia¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó alarmada.

-¡¡¡ME DIJO QUE YO NO ESTABA EN LA LISTA DE PERSONAS AUTORIZADAS PARA ESTAR TRAS BAMBALINAS!!!

Y continuó apretando su tráquea con fuerza.

…

Ejem.

Ese no fue un gran ejemplo.

¡Él que sigue!

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

En una lujosa suite del hotel Majestic, Li-En contemplaba las grandes y gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían contra la ventana mientras Wonrei se enfrentaba a una misión imposible.

-¿Ya pudiste abrir ese frasco, Wonrei? –preguntó la joven de Hong-Kong.

-Ya casi lo logró –gruñó el mamodo entre dientes.

La chica fue hasta donde él estaba, le quitó el frasco de las manos y lo abrió sin ninguna dificultad.

-Aquí tienes.

**Marsella, Francia.**

Sherry se detuvo al percatarse de que Brago ya no estaba con ella. Miro hacia atrás y descubrió al mamodo caminando hacia ella lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Brago?

El ser oscuro no contestó. Se detuvo junto a la chica y se recargó contra la pared, respirando entrecortadamente.

Después de unos minutos, en los cuales la joven lo miró confundida, el mamodo se enderezó y siguió caminando.

Sherry suspiró, murmuró algo sobre lo inútil que era hacer preguntas a ciertas personas y lo siguió.

Un poco más tarde, Brago se detuvo nuevamente y miró a su acompañante de forma extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si necesitas descansar –murmuró el mamodo-, podemos detenernos por un rato.

-Estoy perfectamente –replicó Sherry-. No necesito descansar. Sigamos antes de que se escape el mamodo.

-No hay problema si necesitas descansar –repitió Brago.

-Ya te dije que no necesito descansar –respondió Belmondt-. Además¿desde cuando no tienes problemas con lo que según tú es un desperdicio de tiempo?

Brago apartó la mirada.

Sherry lo observó detenidamente, haciéndose la luz en su cerebro.

-¿TÚ necesitas descansar? –preguntó incrédula.

-Yo no he dicho eso –gruñó el mamodo en voz baja.

La joven lo observó por espacio de varios minutos sin creer lo que pasaba.

¿Brago necesitaba descansar?

¡Imposible!

Con un gran esfuerzo evitó reírse.

La situación era absurda.

¡Brago nunca necesitaba descansar!

Sin embargo…

-Está bien –accedió Sherry compasiva-. Tomaré un descanso.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca y permanecieron en silencio.

Sherry miró a su compañero disimuladamente.

Seguía sin entender por qué necesitaba un descanso.

Él nunca se había quejado de estar cansado.

De estar hambriento si, pero de estar cansado…

-¿Ya descansé lo suficiente?

-…

-¿Brago?

-Si.

**Marsella, Francia. **_(El mamodo y su compañero humano que eran perseguidos por Brago y Sherry)._

-¡Continúa corriendo! –ordenó el humano con voz asustada-. ¡Si nos alcanzan estamos perdidos!

-¡Ya me cansé! –lloriqueó el mamodo.

-¡Descansarás bastante en el Mundo Mamodo si esos dos nos atrapan!

El mamodo cayó al piso, sin poder dar un paso más.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Des… canso…

En esas estaban cuando apareció un perro, y no era cualquier perro: era un French Poodle con su típico corte de pelo.

Con sus dientes, el Poodle agarró al mamodo por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó arrastrando.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –gritó el humano frenético.

-¡No me voy¡Me llevan!

-¡Deshazte de ese perro¡Golpéalo!

-¡No puedo¡Es demasiado fuerte!

El humano lanzó un grito de frustración y corrió tras el perro que estaba secuestrando a su amigo.

Lo malo era que ese perro corría muy rápido.

**De vuelta en Milán, Italia.**

Eugenio sonreía muy satisfecho por el deseo que acababa de conceder.

Kyanchome continuaba rascándose la cabeza sin haber comprendido del todo lo que había pasado.

-¡Ahora me despido! –anunció Eugenio, el genio con una gran sonrisa-. ¡Debo buscar un nuevo amo y concederle sus deseos!

-¿No querrás decir "deseo"? –inquirió Kyanchome confundido-. ¿Uno sólo?

-¡Exacto!

El genio místico desapareció con todo y lámpara en medio de una nube de humo.

Kyanchome permaneció en silencio por algo así como media hora (de hecho, solamente fueron cinco minutos, pero a él le pareció más tiempo).

Se puso de pie y salió de la estancia gritando y agitando los brazos.

-¡Folgore¡Soy el mamodo más fuerte de todos!

* * *

Éste será un fic seriado. Ya tengo algunas ideas para otros capítulos pero aceptamos peticiones para deseos, tanto de mamodos cómo de lectores de libros.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerecias... Reviews.


	2. Schneider

Les agradesco a gold cristal Geiser te Fox, shinichi-love-ran, Paula, gabriela, ZENO 666 (doble gracias) y a tai hiwatari por sus reviews y regaños por la tandanza.

Por supuesto que voy a continuarlo; es màs, aqui està el segundo capìtulo, hecho a peticiòn de Geiser the Fox. La sugerencia de Zeno 666, desde el principio estaba planeado. y ademàs de que los mamodos quieran linchar al "genio" sus contrapartes humanas tambièn van a querer hacerlo; despuès de todo, Eugenio tambièn se va a meter con ellos.

El tercer capìtulo ya està listo, lo subirè en una o dos semanas a menos que saliendo del cafè me atropelle un camiòn o tengan que extirparme el apèndice.

**Disclaimer:** lo ùnico que tengo de Zatch Bell son los capìtulos que grabe. Fuera de eso, no tengo ni un mal dibujo hecho por un niño de dos años.

Sniff. TT

Sufro, sufro, còmo sufro.

* * *

**Eugenio, el Genio.**

Schneider.

Scheneider, aka Ponygon, salió de su casita con una gran sonrisa. Sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la placa de madera.

"Ponygon."

La cara burlona de ese humano se le apareció en la cabeza.

Schneider resopló y continuó su camino hacia la cocina.

Ya le ajustaría las cuentas a ese, pero después del desayuno.

-Buenos días, Ponygon –saludó la mamá de Kiyo, colocando un plato lleno de comida frente al caballito.

¡Otra vez ese nombre!

Pero ella estaba perdonada.

Schneider se desquitaría con su hijo.

-¡Buenos días! –gritó Zatch alegremente entrando en la cocina.

-Buenos días, Zatch.

-Meru meru mei.

-Hoy no puedo ir a jugar contigo, Ponygon –dijo Zatch-. Acompañaré a Kiyo a la escuela.

-¡Eso no! –exclamó Takamine por la puerta-. ¡Tú aquí te quedas!

-Pero Kiyo...

-¡Se un buen mamodo y quédate a jugar con Volcán y con Ponygon!

Suficiente.

Schneider se abalanzó sobre Kiyo con las mandíbulas batientes.

-o-o-o-

Dos horas después Kiyo ya se había ido a la escuela, Zatch lo había seguido en su disfraz de maleta, la señora Takamine había ido de compras y Schneider estaba sentado a la entrada de la casa con aire melancólico.

¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en llamarlo "Ponygon"?

¡Él no se llamaba así¡Su nombre era Schneider¡¡¡Schneider!!!

¡Cómo deseaba que todos supieran su nombre!

En esas estaba cuando percibió un brillo extraño entre la maleza, cerca del cementerio Volcán.

Schneider se dispuso a averiguar a que se debía ese brillo.

Apartó las hierbas con sus patas y dejó al descubierto una reluciente botella de cristal coloreado. La agarró y la observó a contraluz.

¡Qué bonito!

Pero las pezuñas no fueron hechas para sostener botellas, así que ésta se resbaló de las patas de Schneider.

¡Oh, no!

¡Iba a romperse!

Sin embargo, la botella aterrizó suavemente en el pasto, un humo espeso y verde comenzó a manar de la boquilla y Eugenio hizo su aparición, tarjeta en mano.

Schneider se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

-"Buenos días, tardes o noches, mi estimado..." –Eugenio miró a la criatura frente a él para averiguar si debía decir "amo" o "ama".- Caballo. "Mi nombre es..." Eugenio. "Soy el genio místico de la lámpara. Tengo poderes cósmicos semifenomenales y le concederé todo aquello que desee."

El genio se interrumpió y estudió al animalito más de cerca.

-¡Tú también eres un mamodo¿Verdad? –preguntó emocionado-. ¡Eres el segundo mamodo al que le concedo un deseo¡Es fantástico!

Schneider se le quedó mirando con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas; pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Schneider lloraba de alegría.

El caballito no podía creer en su buena suerte.

¡Podía pedir un deseo!

Él sabía que era lo que deseaba.

Más que encontrar al dueño de su libro...

Incluso más que convertirse en rey...

¡Ese genio era la respuesta a sus plegarias! Con su ayuda se aseguraría de que nadie, jamás, volviera a llamarlo "Ponygon".

Él quería que todos supieran su nombre.

Schneider, no Ponygon.

Schneider.

Respiró profundamente y pidió su deseo.

-Meru meru mei.

Eugenio arqueó una ceja y el ánimo de Schneider cayó por los suelos.

Ese tipo raro no lo entendía. Y si no lo entendía no podía concederle su deseo.

Agachó la cabeza y lloró de tristeza.

¡No era justo!

-¿Por qué lloras amiguito? –preguntó Eugenio preocupado-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Meru meru mei! –sollozó el pequeño mamodo equino.

-¡No hay por qué llorar! –exclamó el despistado genio-. ¡Si te entendí! Tú deseas que todos sepan tu nombre. ¡Puedo hacerlo¡Es muy fácil!

Schneider levantó la cabeza y una gran sonrisa inundó su semblante.

¡El genio le había entendido¡E iba a concederle su deseo!

¡Todos sabrían que su nombre era Schneider y no Ponygon!

Eugenio le acarició la crín antes de juntar las palmas de sus manos, catapultarlas al frente y aplaudir con rapidez.

-¡Hecho! –anunció felizmente-. ¡Ahora todo el mundo sabe tu nombre!

Dicho esto, él y su botella desaparecieron.

El pequeño mamodo se sentía feliz, extasiado.

¡Era el mejor día de su vida!

¡Tenía que decírselo a Zatch!

Mejor dicho, que el pequeño rubio se lo dijera. Y de paso, el odioso lector del libro rojo.

¡Se moría de ganas por oír su nombre!

Así que partió hacia la escuela.

-o-o-o-

Ponygon iba muy contento caminando por la calle.

Una señora, cargando dos bolsas de compras en cada mano, lo saludó:

-¡Hola, Ponygon!

El caballito se detuvo.

¿Lo habían llamado "Ponygon"?

Un hombre, con pinta de llegar tarde a un compromiso importante, levantó la mano y dijo con voz sonora:

-Buenos días, Ponygon.

El hombre siguió su camino dejando al mamodo sumido en un estado de desesperación total.

Ponygon echó a correr. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la escuela.

Cada persona con la que se cruzaba lo saludaba. Y todos lo llamaban por ese maldito sobrenombre. Por fortuna no alcanzó a ver el espectacular en la cima de un edificio con su fotografía y la palabra "Ponygon" escrita con letras brillantes.

Tampoco vio el dirigible que volaba con la pancarta "Ponygon" colgada de sus alerones, ni su dibujo y apodo escritos con humo en el cielo.

Llegó a la escuela y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al salón de Kiyo; entró como una exhalación y trepó de un salto a la banca del humano.

El chico dejó de regañar a Zatch por haberlo seguido a pesar de que le había dicho que no lo hiciera y miró al caballito, extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó-.¿Te encuentras bien, Ponygon?

Ponygon ya no pudo soportarlo.

Se echó sobre el humano y comenzó a morderlo con furia asesina.

Después de todo, él había sido el primero en llamarlo así.

¡Todo era su culpa!

-o-o-o-

Eugenio esperaba dentro de su botella a que algún otro "afortunado" frotara su botella.

-¡Me alegro de haber podido ayudar a ese caballito! –decía para si mismo.

Se mordió el pulgar y miró el tapón de su botella con aire pensativo.

-Tal vez debí preguntarle su nombre, pero no creo haberme equivocado.

¡Tenía cara de Ponygon!

* * *

Me despido y de la manera màs atenta posible les pido que dejen reviews; de eso viven los artistas como yo. ¬¬

Ahora tengo que continuar con los demàs chaps de Eugenio, y con un fic especial que no empezarà a ser publicado hasta que esta completamente terminado. Llevo màs de 100 ojas y aùn no voy ni a la mitad.


	3. Kiddo

Eugenio, el Genio

**Eugenio, el Genio.**

Kiddo.

Kiddo estaba tranquilamente sentado frente a una mesa dentro de la biblioteca pública. Columpiaba sus pies despreocupadamente y tarareaba una canción que acababa de escuchar por la radio; una de un cantante italiano.

Bostezó y miró a su alrededor en busca del buen doctor.

Hacia rato que el viejo había ido a preguntarle a la bibliotecaria si tenían cierto libro sobre un tema que Kiddo no entendía. ¡Pero sin duda alguna el doctor podría explicárselo! ¡El doctor Riddles lo sabía todo!

Kiddo bostezó una vez más antes de que se escuchara un estampido y un objeto pesado y duro lo golpeara de lleno en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo, inconciente, con la botella a su lado.

Tiempo después...

El pequeño Kiddo abrió sus ojitos y se sentó en el suelo. Descubrió la botella al instante y la tomó para examinarla.

Era muy bonita, con muchos colores y cubierta de polvo. ¡El doctor Riddles la encontraría interesante, sin duda! Pero antes de enseñársela al buen doctor había que limpiarla.

Así que Kiddo frotó el vidrio con su delgado bracito y Eugenio hizo su aparición.

El mamodo marioneta abrió la boca, cada vez más asombrado a medida que el genio entonaba su consabido discurso.

¡Un genio! ¡Un verdadero genio!

Y no era del tipo de genio al que pertenecía el doctor Riddles; el doctor era un genio intelectual, éste era un genio concede deseos.

¡E iba a concederle un deseo!

El pequeño se sentó muy erguido y se rascó el mentón.

¿Qué podía pedir?

¿Ser el rey del Mundo Mamodo?

No. Eso no estaba permitido.

¿Qué podía pedir?

¿Quizá una tonelada de arroz frito?

No. Eso era bueno, pero no lo suficiente si solamente se tiene un deseo.

¿Qué podía pedir?

¡Vamos, Kiddo! ¡Esfuérzate!

Kiddo se golpeaba la cabeza, inquieto y nervioso por su indecisión.

¡No sabía que pedir! ¡Cómo deseaba que el doctor Riddles estuviera allí! ¡Él lo ayudaría a escoger un buen deseo!

El mamodo no se dio cuenta de que había dicho esto en voz alta, hasta que el genio movió las manos, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le dijo que su deseo ya había sido concedido.

Eugenio se esfumó y el doctor apareció.

Riddles miró a su alrededor asombrado, con un libro de aspecto viejo en sus manos. Kiddo gritó y brincó alegremente, explicándole lo que acababa de pasar; cuando llegó a la parte en la que el doctor había salido de la nada, se detuvo... y se dio cuenta de que ya había pedido su deseo.

El pequeño mamodo cayó de rodillas y se echó a llorar. El doctor Riddles dejó el libro que sostenía sobre la mesa y se apresuró a consolar a su amiguito. Kiddo no podía dejar de lamentarse; ¡había desperdiciado su deseo! El doctor habría regresado tarde o temprano por si mismo. ¡Qué desastre!

El anciano palmeó la espalda de su amiguito, diciéndole palabras reconfortantes.

Pero simplemente no pudo evitar preguntarlo:

-Dime, Kiddo: ¿por qué no deseaste tener más deseos?


End file.
